Keep It Simple
by Drowninginfandoms08
Summary: Frank is trying to decide how he should propose to Hazel. After many crazy ideas, he thinks he has finally found the perfect one. But what is this perfect idea he has? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so some basic stuff you need to know when reading this story:**

 **Percabeth is married**

 **Jasper is married**

 **SOLANGELO**

 **Reyna and Nico are best friends**

 **There is a portal connecting the two camps**

 **Frank and Reyna are still the praetors, even though Reyna has served her ten years in the legion. Frank's ten years are almost over.**

 **Leo is back and brought Calypso with him**

 **Jason is no longer a part of the legion, but is still working on building all the temples and things to all the minor gods so he's still at Camp Jupiter constantly.**

 **Percabeth and Jasper both live in New Rome since the monster-freeness is nice**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW :)**

 _I could turn into an elephant and put the ring on a string around my tusk,_ Frank thought. _No, that's too risky. What if the ring falls off? I can't take that chance._ For days now, Frank had been trying to think of ways to propose to Hazel. Eight years had passed since the Giant War, and Frank knew it was the right time to marry Hazel. Proposing, however, was going to be the hard part.

 _I could turn into an eagle and swoop down with the ring. No, that would probably look too much like the roman eagles that chased us across the States._

Frank sighed. He looked at the ring he had picked out. It was beautiful yet simple. It had a gold band that was intricately designed under the diamond. Frank was sure that Hazel would love it. He had spent weeks searching for just the right ring, and when he heard that this ring had survived since the forties, he knew it was the one.

 _Wait a second,_ he thought, _simple! That's it! I just need to keep it simple!_ Frank fist pumped the air happy that he figured it out. Then he realized that he hadn't exactly figured it out. He groaned and dropped his head onto his desk.

There was a knock at the door and Frank's head shot up. He quickly shut the ring box and put it in his desk drawer before yelling "Come in!"

A pregnant Piper walked in with Hazel following her. Piper and Jason had gotten married two years ago and were expecting their first child in a couple months.

"I'm taking Hazel shopping with me. I saw an ad for a dress and I just thought it would look perfect on her!" Piper said smiling. Ever since Piper had become pregnant she had acted like a true daughter of Aphrodite. Gossiping and shopping constantly. Everyone had been completely freaked out for a month or two, but had adjusted to it eventually. Now they all were forced to go on random shopping trips whenever Piper saw something she thought would look good on them. Frank looked behind Piper to see Hazel shaking her head while laughing quietly. Frank's heart melted, like it did every time he saw Hazel. She looked so beautiful just going along with whatever Piper wanted.

"Ok, thanks for telling me this time. Have fun!" Frank said. Last time Piper had taken Hazel shopping, no one had told Frank where they had gone, so he had been freaking out for almost an hour. He accidentally turned into a dog and was just running around barking and whining until they got back.

"You're welcome! Now, off to the store!" Piper said turning around and grabbing Hazel's hand pulling her out the door. A second after they had disappeared, Hazel came running back in the room and gave Frank a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, love you." She said before turning around and running back out the door to catch up with Piper. Frank sat back in his chair wondering how he had ended up with such a wonderful girlfriend.

 **Hey, so I know that this is extremely short, but just bear with me. I originally wrote this as a one-shot, but then I just kept making it longer, so I decided to make it multi-chaptered instead. Just a warning though, the chapters are going to be really short. I will hopefully be able to update this story every other day, but I don't know if I'll be able to. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please favorite/follow and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

During the time that Piper and Hazel had been gone, Frank had been trying to come up with a simple way to propose. After a few ideas had been discarded, Frank was sure he had found the perfect one. Now he just had to figure out when and where he was going to propose.

Suddenly, an IM appeared in front of him. The shimmering rainbow showed him Percy.

"Hey man, you figure out how you're gonna do it yet?"

Percy was the only one who knew Frank was planning on proposing. He had gone with Frank to pick out the ring. Something about making sure that his ship became cannon. Frank had just been glad that he would have a second opinion.

"I think I've figured out how, just not where and when." Frank replied

"You should do it soon. As for where, just think of somewhere special to both of you. That's why I proposed to Annabeth at the lake at Camp Half-Blood. It was the first place we kissed. Well, not the first place. But I couldn't exactly take her to the tunnels below Mt. St. Helens now could I?" Percy said

Frank laughed at the mental image of Percy trying to propose under a volcano.

"No, I guess you couldn't. But I don't think that's really a possibility for us, since we first kissed in the forum. No matter when I decide to propose, it will be full of people, and I'd rather not have an audience. I might turn into an iguana again."

"That's true. I don't know what to-" Percy was cut off by a baby crying in the background.

"Looks like Charlie is up from his nap. I better go before he wakes Annabeth up." Percy swiped his hand through the mist. Frank thought of his godson. Charles Luke Jackson had been born five months ago; three weeks earlier than he should have been. It had taken a while, but he had finally gotten well enough to come home. Percy and Annabeth had named Frank and Jason as the godfathers and Piper and Hazel as the godmothers. Yes, two sets of godparents weren't considered normal, but when had Percy and Annabeth ever done anything that was considered normal?

Would he and Hazel make good parents? Not Now Zhang; you have to actually propose to the girl first. He thought.

Suddenly Frank got an idea on where he could propose. I wonder if it would even be possible. With how I'm planning on proposing, that would be the perfect spot.

Frank got up and left the room on a mission to find the one person who could help him pull this off; Leo.

 **So I feel like that wasn't very good, but oh well. Please review what you think! If you have any suggestions for me to do with this story, either leave a review or PM me. Thanks for reading! :)**

 **P.S If you guys want I can maybe try and do a story on Charlie. I have a few ideas, but I don't know how to put them all together, you know? Just let me know in the reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter done (even though I'm not that happy with it)! Enjoy!**

Frank found Leo in the back of his shop working on Festus. Motor oil was all over the place and empty tabasco bottles were littering the work desk.

"Hey Leo, I need your help." Frank said to try and get the son of Hephaestus' attention. Leo obviously didn't hear him, because he just kept tinkering on something in the dragon's head, while muttering to himself about different mechanical things Frank did not understand.

Festus must have heard Frank though, because he made of series of creaks and squeaks.

"What do you mean look up? Why would I need to look up? Just hold still while I try to fix this wire." Leo said in reply to Festus. The dragon creaked and squeaked again, faster this time, as if he were getting annoyed with Leo.

"Frank's here? Why didn't you just say so?" Leo said as he finally looked up from what he was doing. Festus rolled his eyes as if to say 'I did say so'.

Leo climbed down off of Festus' back.

"What's up Beast Boy?"

"Well, I was hoping you could help me with something." Frank replied

"Sure. Depends on what it is though. I'm not making any more fart arrows if that's what you want though. Last time I made one of those, I accidentally didn't make the container thick enough, and as soon as I set the arrow down, the fart was released into my workroom and it took days to get the smell out." Leo said shuddering. Frank could only imagine the smell. He had used enough fart arrows to know that you didn't want to accidentally break one of them.

"No, nothing like that. I was wondering if I could borrow the Argo II for a night."

Frank could have sworn he could see the gears turning in Leo's mind, trying to decide if he trusted Frank with his precious ship.

"I'm not going to be flying it or anything; I was just wondering if you could maybe park it over the Field of Mars for one night?" Frank said trying to get Leo to agree.

All of a sudden Frank could see a change come over Leo's face. He seemed relieved that no one would be flying his ship.

"Yeah sure, just as long as you don't fly it. I can set it up Friday night if that works?"

"Can you do it Sunday instead? Reyna and I have got War Games planned for Friday and Death Ball planned for Saturday."

Frank could see Leo pale at the thought of the Argo II going through War Games.

"Yeah. Yeah Sunday works perfect." Leo said quickly.

"Thanks Leo, you're the best."

"Just one quick question. Why do you need it?"

Frank started to turn red as he tried to think of something to say.

"I um, was uh, I was… I was going to take Hazel on a date. Yeah, a date. That's it." He said as quickly as he could.

Leo raised an eyebrow, but just nodded his head. Frank was sure that Leo didn't buy it one bit.

"Well, I have to go help Reyna with some praetor stuff, so I'll see you later." Frank said before high-tailing it out of Leo's workshop.

 **So I know I said this last time too, but I feel like this chapter isn't as good as it could be. However, I've had the first four chapters done for months. I've been over them so many times, but I just can't seem to figure out something better to put. Oh well. I hope you guys liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took me so long! I don't have wifi at my house so I have to go to a friends house to post something, and I just haven't been able to go anywhere lately! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Frank walked to the principia trying to calm his nerves. Come on Zhang. You've still got four days until you propose. You can't go around stressing about it for that long. He thought to himself. When he reached the building, Frank opened the doors to hear Reyna's and Nico's voices coming from the praetor's office.

"Will keeps getting onto me every time I go to shadow travel, even though it has been eight godsdamned years since the Athena Parthenos ordeal. I swear, I'm going to kill him one of these days." Nico said.

Reyna laughed and replied, "If you killed him, you'd have to deal with his ghost every time you went to the Underworld."

"Ugh, gods you're right. Maybe I'll just permanently live here. Wait, can't do that because of the stupid portal connecting the two camps. He'd just come drag me back to Camp Half- Blood saying 'Doctor's Orders'." Nico groaned.

Frank decided it was time for him to stop eavesdropping and make himself known. He walked into the office and waved as a greeting to both Reyna and Nico.

"Hey Frank." Reyna said

"Zhang." Nico acknowledged.

Frank just went to his chair and sat down, preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Is something wrong Frank?" Reyna asked.

"No, I'm just trying to figure something out."

"What are you trying to figure out?" Nico wondered

"Oh, uh, nothing?" Frank said, but made it sound more like a question.

Nico raised his eyebrows and looked at Frank.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with my sister, would it?"

Frank could have sworn that his face turned the color of a tomato.

"Maybe?" Frank said once again making it sound like a question.

Nico looked over to Reyna who was smiling.

"You're going to propose aren't you?" She asked

Frank just shook his head and muttered, "I was hoping you wouldn't guess."

"So. Finally got the courage, huh Zhang? Well good. You and Hazel are perfect for each other. I was wondering when you would finally do it." Nico said causing Frank to do a double take.

"You were wondering when I would propose?"

"Of course. I've been waiting for this since right after the Giant War ended. Do you not remember me telling Hazel I wanted to be the flower boy?" Nico said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh. That's right you did do that. Huh. Well, that's up to Hazel. I still have to propose to her first." Frank said, slightly stunned that Nico had been waiting for this for eight years.

"Well, have you figured out how you're gonna do it? Tell us!" Reyna said.

Frank proceeded to tell Reyna and Nico what he was planning on doing. They both thought it would be the perfect way for them to get engaged.

"By the way Reyna, can you hold down the fort on Sunday? Cause I've got to get everything set up before that night."

"Of course! I handled the praetorship for months when Jason went missing. One day should be no problem." Reyna replied

"Thank you so much. I owe you one." Frank said gratefully. "And Nico, thanks for not sending me to the Underworld for wanting to marry your sister. I appreciate it."

"Hazel is a strong woman. She would send you to the Underworld herself if she didn't love you, so there's no reason for me to." Nico said

Frank didn't know how to respond to that so he just shook his head.

"Well, I have some things I need to go over. I'll see you guys later." Frank said and then he walked out into the sunshine. Sunday is going to be the best day of my life. He thought to himself as he walked to his room.

 **So yeah. I kinda like this chapter better than the others, but then again I don't. Hopefully the next chapter I write will be better. Thank You for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god I'm such a horrible person. I haven't updated this in a few months and im really really sorry for that! I'm not going to make excuses, but I did have a lot going on, and I just couldn't think of anything to write with this story. I know exactly where I want this to go and exactly how I want everything to end, but I am horrible at changing things from an idea to an actual story that other people can read. So yeah. I'm really sorry again for those of you who have actually read this story and waited for me to post another chapter. Anyways, here you go…**

As Frank was walking back to his room, heard familiar voices coming from the direction he was headed.

"Come on Pipes, you need to go rest! You've been on your feet most of the day!"

"Jason, I'm perfectly fine! Now stop nagging me or I will charmspeak you into shutting up!"

Frank turned a corner and Jason, Piper, and Hazel standing next to a water fountain. Hazel had a couple bags in her hand, and Piper was digging around in one of the bags she had. She found what she was looking for and pulled it out to show Jason.

"Look at this adorable onesie I found today! It's got little thunderclouds all over it. It's perfect for a boy or girl!" Piper squealed.

Frank watched as Jason grabbed the onesie from Piper and laid it on her belly.

"It fits!" he said.

Piper and Hazel both started laughing. Frank chuckled under his breath and walked up behind his hopefully soon-to-be-fiancé, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey guys. You girls have fun shopping today?" he asked

"We had a great time, didn't we Hazel? We went in all the dress shops and Hazel found this gorgeous dress. Now you two lovebirds just need to go on a romantic date so she can wear it!" Piper gushed before Hazel could say anything.

"Piper!" Hazel admonished while fanning her face. _She's so cute when she does that._ Frank thought to himself.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun." Frank said

"How're things going with the new temple Jason?" Hazel asked turning the attention to the Son of Jupiter.

"Oh, things are going good. I just hope that Annabeth will be able to help with the design, since I am horrible at architecture." Jason said shrugging.

"After the Nike Temple incident, I don't think Annabeth will even let you near blueprints anymore." Frank said trying not to laugh.

"I thought I knew what I was doing!" Jason protested.

The two couples looked at each other for a few seconds before they all started laughing.

"Jason, it looked horrible! Nike should have punished you much worse than she did if you ask me." Piper said once she stopped laughing.

"Gods, don't even remind me about that. Percy wouldn't shut up about it for months!" Jason groaned.

"Hey, you're the one who thought it would be a good idea to challenge Percy to a duel right after pissing off the goddess of victory." Frank stated matter-of-factly.

"But we've dueled loads of times, and he'd never beaten me _that_ bad. I've beaten him about as many times as he's beaten me. But that time was just embarrassing. I mean come on! He had me pinned before I even finished swinging at him!"

Everyone laughed again. Suddenly, Piper gasped.

"Jason! What time is it?" She asked quickly.

"Uh, it's 6:45, why?"

"Oh no! I've missed most of Mom's show! And tonight was Percabeth! Come on! We have to get home. Maybe I can convince her to rewind it for me." Piper said before grabbing Jason's hand and yelling goodbye to Frank and Hazel. The couple yelled goodbye back.

"Um, what show was she talking about?" Frank asked Hazel as they started walking towards the barracks.

"Aphrodite has this new show where every week, she chooses a new couple and does a biography type thing on them. Apparently, this week is a special edition about Percy and Annabeth. I don't know much about it though." She replied, taking Frank's hand in her own.

"Oh." Frank replied.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. The entire time, Frank was trying to get the courage to ask Hazel on a date for Sunday.

 _Come on, Zhang! You've asked her on hundreds of dates before! Why should this one be any different?_

"Hey, Hazel?" He asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"Um, would you like to do something on Sunday? I have something special in mind we could do."

"Of course! I can wear the dress I got today."

"Good." Frank said smiling.

They continued walking for a little bit before coming to Hazel's barrack.

"Well, I better go on in. Goodnight Frank." She said as she reached up to kiss him goodnight.

After Hazel had walked in and closed the door, Frank turned away smiling and began walking towards the praetor's homes.

 **Again I'm really really really sorry about the wait and I hope you guys can forgive me and still favorite/ review. It means a lot when you guys review something I've written. Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uh, hi? It's been over a year since I updated this… I'm just gonna go ahead and say I'm really really sorry and just leave this here.**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by for Frank. When Sunday came around, he ran around in a daze trying to ensure that everything would be perfect.

-Make sure the food is going to be ready: Check

-Make sure Leo moves the Argo II: Check

-DO NOT LOSE THE RING: Check

-Try not to freak out and change into an iguana: Working on it

As Frank went through his checklist, he smiled. _I'm really going to do this,_ he thought to himself. _I'm really going to propose to her. We're going to get married and be a family._ He leaned back in his chair and tried to imagine what his life would be like.

Frank could see Hazel waking up in the morning with awful bedhead but still managing to look gorgeous.

He could see her humming to herself as she got ready.

He could see Hazel rocking a baby to sleep and looking up at him with pure adoration in her eyes.

Frank imagined his and Hazel's children running around the house with him chasing them and Hazel watching them and laughing.

There was a knock on his door and Frank was pulled out of his thoughts. He stood up and went to open it.

"Hey man, the Argo's all set up over the field. Just don't go near the helm and definitely do not touch any buttons anywhere on the deck and you guys should be fine." Leo said while he walked into Frank's office.

"Since when were there buttons on the deck?" Frank asked

"Since I made a few changes to the ballistae after that last battle we had with those lastrygonians a few months ago. They really did a number on my precious ship." Leo replied as he sat down in Frank's chair.

"OK, definitely not going to touch any buttons or go near the helm. We'll just sit on the deck and not touch anything."

"That's a good boy! Now spill. You aren't just taking Hazel on a date. You wouldn't want me to get the Argo II out if it was just a date. So tell me what's going on. You can't keep anything from me, Beasty." Leo said with a smirk.

"I'm going to ask Hazel to marry me." Frank said trying not to blush.

"Hah! I knew it! I told Calypso you were finally gonna do it! She owes me five drachma now!" Leo said jumping up to dance around.

"You and Calypso bet on this? I mean, I'm not surprised you did, but I didn't think Calypso would be into betting on things." Frank mused.

"Yeah well, she's taken up quite a few new hobbies since rejoining the mortal world."

"I guess she has." Frank laughed.

"Well, as nice as this has been, I promised Festus that I would finish rewiring his speakers so he could play music whenever he wants. See you later Beast Boy!" Leo said as he walked back out the door.

"See you later Repair Boy!" Frank yelled as Leo walked away.

"Gods, let that name die already! I told you guys, its Bad Boy Supreme!" Leo yelled back.

Frank laughed and looked over to his desk. His eyes went to the top left drawer, where Hazel's ring was.

 _Oh, man. I'm really gonna do this._

 **So I just wanna say again how sorry I am with how long it's been since I updated this and sorry about how short this is... I just kinda ran out of ideas for it and I couldn't bring myself to just give up on it completely. It's stayed in a file on my computer waiting for me to come back to it and actually finish it. Well, I finally found it again, and I have an idea of how I can end it and not leave you guys hanging. So yeah. That's all I wanted to say. If you're still reading this after waiting so long for an update, I just want to thank you so much. You are the reason that I am finally able to finish this. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the chapter that inspired this whole little story. It's the one that got me to finally finish it too. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

 _Calm down. You can do this. You got this. Everything will be ok._

Frank stood outside of Hazel's barracks with his hand raised to knock on the door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

A few seconds later, he heard someone coming to the door and then the door opened.

Hazel came into Frank's view and he forgot how to breathe. She looked so beautiful. Her unruly hair had been expertly pulled up into a bun with a few strands framing her face. She had on a beautiful golden dress that made her eyes look even more amazing than they normally do. Frank suspected Piper had helped her get ready.

"Um, u-u-hh, you look really pretty." Frank stuttered.

Hazel blushed and looked down before quietly saying thank you. She turned around to grab the door handle and pulled it closed behind her as she walked towards Frank.

"So, where are we going?" She asked as she looped her arm with Frank's.

"Well, we're actually going to the Field of Mars." Frank said as he started to guide her towards where the Argo II was parked.

"The Field of Mars? That's an unusual place for a date." Hazel replied.

"Well, this is kind of an unusual date." Frank said as they rounded the last set of barracks and the Field of Mars and the Argo II came into view.

"Oh, Frank! You got Leo to lend us the Argo? That's so sweet!" Hazel gasped as soon as she saw the ship gleaming in the moonlight.

Frank rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

"Yeah, well I wanted tonight to be special. I figured the Argo was a great place for a date since we spent so much time on it when we first got together. "

When they got to the ship, Frank released Hazel's hand and gestured with his hand, saying, "After you."

Hazel walked up the plank onto the ship and Frank followed her. When they reached the deck, Hazel looked around and gasped.

Hanging all around the ship were lights. They even went all the way up the mast and to the crow's nest. There were candles marking a path to a picnic blanket spread out in the middle of the deck, with all of Hazel's favorite foods laid out. Frank had worried about the fire maybe getting out of hand and destroying the Argo II, but Leo had assured him that the ship was fire proof.

Frank walked up beside Hazel and turned to look at her face.

She had a hand covering her mouth and her eyes shimmered.

"Oh, Frank, it's so beautiful." She whispered as she turned to look at him

"Not as beautiful as you are." He whispered back.

Frank grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the picnic blanket. He helped her sit down and then sat across from her.

"I can't believe you did all this for me." Hazel said as she watched Frank pour them each a glass of sparkling grape juice. She almost laughed as she saw the bottle, remembering the time she had tried wine. It had not been a pretty night. She was glad Frank had remembered and opted for sparkling grape juice instead.

"Well, I uh… I wanted this night to be memorable. Something we could tell our grandkids." He said as he handed her a glass.

"Something we could tell our grandkids?" Hazel asked.

Frank blushed and took a large drink from his glass. Unfortunately for him, he started choking.

 _Oh great. Here I am trying to propose and I just have to go and make a fool of myself by choking before I can even get the words out._

"Frank? Are you ok?" Hazel asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Frank said in between coughs. "Just went down the wrong way."

He coughed a few more times before getting a hold of himself.

He looked back up at Hazel and saw her grinning at him.

"What?" he asked

"Oh, it's just that you're cute when you get all flustered." She said before giggling and looking away from him.

Frank could literally feel the blush rising in his cheeks.

"Well, uh , Hazel.. I …" he stammered, trying to remember what he had rehearsed for days.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

Frank got on one knee and pulled something out of his jacket pocket. Hazel gasped and put a hand over her mouth as her eyes started to tear up. Frank showed her what was in his hand and she almost started laughing and crying at the same time.

It was a Chinese finger trap with a beautiful diamond ring around it.

"Hazel, we've been together ever since our first quest to free Death. We've protected each other and taken care of each other. You have literally held my life in your hands. You've saved me more times than you know, and I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to live this crazy life filled with monsters, and evil earth goddesses, and all kinds of crazy things without you by my side. You ground me and keep me from being too scared to do anything. You give me strength when I'm weak. You give me light when I'm stuck in the darkest places. You give me hope that maybe the future won't be so bad. You give me life. You are the reason that I am who I am today. Hazel Levesque, you are my world. Would you make me the happiest man to ever live and marry me?" Frank asked.

Hazel just started nodding her head as she started crying.

"Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you Frank Zhang!" she cried as she reached over to kiss him.

When the kiss ended, Frank tried to take the ring off of the Chinese finger trap. As he was doing so, his fingers got trapped in it. He just looked down at his fingers and the ring and looked back up at Hazel who was laughing.

"Every time. You get your fingers stuck every single time!" She kept laughing and leaned back over to kiss him again.

 **Well, that's that. This story is finished. I'm so sorry it took me so long to actually finish it, but it's here now. I want to thank everyone for reading this and sticking with it even though there was a year gap between updates. You guys are the best :)**


End file.
